


3/10/21

by FishySpider



Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Gen, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Prompt Fill, Sibling Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 18:16:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29970402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FishySpider/pseuds/FishySpider
Summary: So I got two prompts from two different friends. First was from Lemon, which was "uhmm for a prompt-"So, that's it?" (Character) paused, looking at (Character) in disbelief. "You're just gonna end everything like this?" "Second was a prompt from my other best friend which was writing Fluff.
Series: Prompt Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204373
Kudos: 2





	3/10/21

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lazylemonn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazylemonn/gifts).



> So I got two prompts from two different friends. First was from Lemon, which was "uhmm for a prompt-
> 
> "So, that's it?" (Character) paused, looking at (Character) in disbelief. "You're just gonna end everything like this?" "  
> Second was a prompt from my other best friend which was writing Fluff.

"So, that's it?" She paused, looking at Sam in disbelief. "You're just gonna end everything like this?" 

"Anna, I promise this isn't that big of a deal, "He said, trying to decide if he should laugh at her seriousness or feel guilty that he was causing his sister's normally cheerful eyes fill with tears, "besides, it's only a few hours." 

"Only a few hours on game night! Geez, I knew you were bubble-headed but I didn't think it was THIS bad!" She screamed back at him, trying to hold back her tears as she rushed up the stairs. Within a matter of seconds he could hear the loud slam of wood on wood and muffled sobs. 

He could hear a ding on his phone but couldn't bring himself to look at it. The only thing he could think about was how to fix the mess he had made himself. 

Anna couldn't do anything but mindlessly stare at the console's home screen. She couldn't get herself to play any games, but still didn't feel like turning it off. 

The sudden sound of the door opening was enough to cause her to wake from her absent-minded staring. She made her way to the hallway and down the stairs to see the open front door. She quickly jammed her feet into her shoes and rushed out the door, expecting to see her brother outside the door or sidewalk walking to meet his friends. However, there wasn't anything there. As the stepped out to investigate, the could've sworn she had heard the rustling of someone walking up the stairs, but quickly realized she was imagining it. Giving up, she made her way back upstairs to go back to sulking. 

The first thing she noticed as she got back to her room was the slightly opened door. Had she not been in such a tired state, she might have noticed her brother peeking into the hallway from his bedroom, or that the opened door meant someone else had been in her room, but her sedated-like state couldn’t focus on anything but going back to her room and laying down. She slowly leaned into her bean bag chair and went back to gazing at the TV. Getting half-way into the chair, she felt an object poke her right thigh. Lifting her thigh, she found a large candy bar resting in the chair. 

“Huh, I don’t remember leaving this here.” She quietly muttered to herself. 

She slowly peeled off it’s plastic prison and snapped a small section off, popping it into her mouth. The warm flavor of melted chocolate suddenly filled her mouth. A quiet ding interrupted her eating, causing her to look at the TV. A new messaged had appeared on the screen. 

‘ClearThunder has invited you to their party’ 

A smile curled on her lips. Looks like they would be having game night after all.

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard to bring it around to fluff when the prompt was def on the angsty side.


End file.
